Stabbed
by zombiekiller93
Summary: Glenn is danger proned, and Daryl is there to save the day... again!


All I know is that I have to keep running. What I'm running from isn't important, but what I'm running to is my number one priority. Glenn had been kidnapped by another group. They wanted weapons and food, in exchange for his safety.

Rick, T-Dog, and I are looking for him now. There's no trail or tire tracks. It's like he vanished into mid-air, which is physically impossible. "Glenn!" Rick yelled out but his voice only echoed back to us. "I swear if they lay one hand on him," I smacked the nearest tree.

"Let's keep looking." T-Dog stated and we changed directions. We just found Sophia, and now another member goes missing. It's complete bullshit how we keep dwindling in numbers. I can't say why I want, no need, to find Glenn so badly. It might have something to with the crush I hold for him.

Merle would beat my face in and then possibly beat up Glenn. I remember why he ran off in the first place. I had told him that he meant nothing to me, that he was just a liability that was not needed. He ran off and got himself taken.

I know it sounds bad but I just want him back to talk to. He means the world to me, and I do need him. I just got scared of my feelings, and told him to fuck off. If we find him dead that's the last thing I ever said to the kid. That's the last memory he'll have of me, and that added weight to my shoulders.

The sun was setting, and it was cooling off. I hate hunting at night, but it's better than mid-day Georgia heat. I wiped the sweat from my eyes, adjusting to the diming light. "Should we head back?" Rick asked, putting his gun back in its holster.

"You two go back. I'm going to circle around, and then I'll be back." I said and no one protested. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, I let out the sigh I'd been holding in.

"Glenn!" I yelled not caring who heard me. "Hey chi- I mean Korean!" I found myself correcting my language for once in my life, and all thanks to that kid. "Daryl?" A broken voice made me turn around. Standing there was Glenn, covered in blood, and hunched over.

"Are you alright?" Of course he's not alright, such a stupid question. Just as I got to him he fell to the ground, clutching at his side. I knelt beside him, "What happened?" He just grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him. "I-I got," He was gasping for air, which scared me. "Stabbed?" His eyes started closing.

"No! You are not going to sleep." I slapped his face and he looked up at me. "I-I'm scared." He admitted and deep inside I was terrified. "I need to get you back to camp." Way to state the obvious, Daryl Dixon.

I didn't mind carrying him bridal style, it ain't like he's heavy or anything. I've carried deer bigger than him. His arm wouldn't stay on his chest so it just bounced around. His head drooped back over my arm, and sweat rolling down his chin. If there's a God, please don't let Glenn die.

He was bleeding something awful and my gut told me that he might not make it. "Daryl?" I peered down but his eyes weren't open. "Tha-thank you." And he fell silent again. "Your welcome, kid." I ran with him, the best I could manage. "I'll find the fuckers who did this. And they'll wish they never messed with a single hair on your head." I don't know if he could still hear me but I had to vent my anger to someone.

* * *

><p>We made it back to Hershel's just in time for Glenn to get looked at. I was covered in blood and filth, but refused a shower. Not yet, not until I know he's okay. I sat with my head in my hands on the porch, awaiting bad news.<p>

I stared up at the man when he opened the door. "He's fine. He's asking for Daryl." Hershel gestured to me and I followed him. Glenn was in one of the upstairs rooms, and he looked horrible.

"Hi." He said when I sat on the bed next to him. Hershel shut the door as he left, to give us privacy. "How you feeling?" I asked looking at the bandage around his stomach. "It hurts like hell. Damn Mexicans!" He cursed and I could only laugh. "So they were more Mexicans?" He just nodded. "Good to know in case we run into them sometime."

"Why did you keep looking? I mean everyone gave up on me." What was he even talking about? "I lied before. You mean a lot to me." I grabbed his hand; damn I'm becoming a sap. "And I do need you. You seem like the only still sane one around here." He laughed but it looked like it about killed him to.

"Will you stay?" He moved over on the bed, and I obliged. "We're not cuddling!" I said causing more laughter. I think Hershel gave him drugs, 'cause he's passed out. His arm slung over me, like he expected me to leave in the night.

"I'll stay for as long as you need." I whispered into the silence. "Kid, you're not half bad. I like you, and I will try to never yell like that again." I put my hand on his and squeezed it.

Very slowly I let sleep take over. After all I did carry the boy all the way here, even though my feet were already blistering. I'd come running for anyone in the group who needs me. But Glenn had become my number one priority for the rest of the apocalypse. He has a way of attracting problems and gangs.

He can't shoot a gun properly, he can't build a fire, and he can't hunt or fish. But he is useful to me, if not the whole camp. He saved me from going down the path Merle had taken. And for that is why I will take care of Glenn.


End file.
